Wireless multihop relay networks enable one node to communicate with another node via one or more intermediary nodes. The intermediary node, often called a relay, receives a signal from one node and sends it to the next node. The relay may perform processing on the signal, although such processing may not be performed by some relays. An example of such a network is a cellular wireless multihop relay network, where communication between a base station and a mobile station is assisted by one or more relays. Generally, the relay receives the signal from the base station and transmits it to the mobile station or another relay. Similarly, in the reverse direction, the relay receives the signal from the mobile station and transmits it to the base station or another relay. However, limitations exist with current multihop implementations and the provision of multihop services is challenging.